A Ride with Draco Malfoy
by SparksCrimson
Summary: Hermione Granger unexpectedly gets a ride from Draco Malfoy during a game of Quidditch. He isn't so interested in catching the golden snitch. ONESHOT.


*After the war Draco, Hermione, Harry, & Ron go back to Hogwarts to finish their education. Lee Jordan came back to commentate even after he graduated because he can't get enough of it.

Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Draco Malfoy levitated high in the sky on his Nimbus 2001. He lazily leaned forward on his broom to stare at the crowds of people below him. Somehow his eagerness to beat Gryffindor at Quidditch had dwindled since the war. Winning a game wasn't that important to him anymore, these days he kept at it to keep his body lean and his muscles taut. While Harry was searching the skies for the golden snitch, Draco was searching the Gryffindor stands for a certain zealous bookworm.

"Ah, there you are, Granger," he said to himself as he focused in on her. He bit his lip and snorted as he saw that she was reading a book.

He had his eyes on the Gryffindor quite often actually. The thought that he could now act upon his desires where so tempting for Draco, she was now a possibility.

Abandoning his seeker duties, Draco Malfoy flew toward the Gryffindor stands. Hollers and boos were shouted his way as he hovered across the heads of Gryffindor's to make his way toward Hermione, who was sitting alone in the middle of the stands.

"Oi, Granger? Interesting book?" Draco said as he levitated above her.

She looked up at him with an annoyed expression, "Shouldn't you be looking for the snitch, Malfoy?"

"I'm not that interested in that at the moment. Something else caught my eye," he responded with a sly smile.

"Oh, really? I guess you finally realized that you can't ever beat Harry, huh?" Hermione teased as she closed her book on top of her lap.

"You're gonna regret you said that. You and me are going for a little ride." Draco Malfoy swooped down low by Hermione and hooked his arm around her waist, her book fell to the ground as Draco quickly put her on top of his broom, arranging her squirming body to be face to face with his.

"MALFOOOY!" her scream was heard and quickly receded as Draco took off at lightning speed.

Draco laughed as he kept Hermione firmly pressed against him. She began to pound her fists against his chest, "Put me down now Draco Malfoy or I will hex your balls off!"

He began a steep descent that forced Hermione to hold onto the Slytherin. It looked like she was hugging him; her head was beside the nape of his neck, and her arms were now wrapped around him. She gasped at the sensation of the free fall, she hated the lack of control she had at this moment.

Meanwhile, Draco completely reveled in the closeness that they shared. He pulled up from their steep descent, "Are you enjoying are time together?"

"Oh, absolutely! What girl wouldn't love being snatched up by a lunatic on his broom?"

"_IT LOOKS AS IF DRACO MALFOY SNATCHED UP HERMIONE GRANGER FROM THE GRYFFINDOR STANDS! SORRY LADIES, I GUESS WE KNOW WHO HE FANCIES NOW!"_

Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator, japed on the loud speaker. Hermione felt herself flush as students on the stands yelled and screamed incoherently, they seemed to be excited. They all seemed to be rooting for Draco. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows at Draco Malfoy, "Did you hear that? Let me down this instant or else everybody will think you fancy me or something. There all too daft to see that this little act of yours is just to infuriate me."

"You're wrong, their right," he said to her bluntly as he began to fly away from the Quidditch grounds.

"Whaa? Where are you going?" Hermione wanted to ignore what he had just told her. Draco flew out to the Black Lake, he passed low over the water and threw out his hand as the tips of his fingers caught the cold water and sent it spraying upward toward the two of them.

"Give me a chance, Granger. Just one date and if you don't fall completely and utterly in love with me I'll leave you alone forever."

"And if I say no?" Hermione raised her chin.

Draco flipped them upside down. Hermione gasped in surprise as she looked at the water from her upside down position, her unruly locks were inches above the water.

"Okay I'll go on a date with you!" she said, giving up quickly, and he flipped them up right.

"Glad you came to your senses. Not many women have the privilege of a Malfoy asking them out on a date. Be proud Granger."

"If I wasn't on this broomstick I'd be jumping with joy. Now will you let me off?"

"Yeah, yeah, let me just head back to the Quidditch fields."

* * *

As the image of the two appeared many students abandoned the game to watch the conclusion of what would happen. Draco smoothly landed on the grass and Hermione all but leapt away from him. Still unsatisfied, Draco swiftly grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him, and skillfully placed a tender kiss on her lips. Hermione stood shocked and all was quiet in her head until she heard the whistles and hoots of the students around her. She was still in a dazed state when she heard the clean, metallic sound of the snitch slicing through the air. Draco Malfoy's eyes widened as the golden snitch flew around Hermione's head, he pushed off the ground and snatched it. The Slytherins cheered as he raised his arm showing that he had caught the golden snitch.

"_NOT ONLY HAS DRACO STOLEN THE SNITCH FROM THE GRYFFINDORS, BUT HE HAS STOLEN OUR GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS!"_

Draco Malfoy got off his broom and walked toward Hermione. He curled his arm around her waist while he continued to show off the golden snitch to the crowd. Hermione Granger forcefully pushed him away from her.

"Granger, aren't you going to congratulate me?" Draco asked incredulously.

Hermione responded to him with a quick slap to his pale cheek. "That's for taking me against my will!" she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him toward her. Spectators thought she was going to curse him, Draco prepared himself to be attacked, but to his and everybody else's surprise, she forcefully kissed him instead.

"And that is for finally telling me that you're interested in me." Hermione smiled wickedly.

"_THERE YOU HAVE IT EVERYONE, THE WAY TO GRANGER'S HEART IS THROUGH DANGER. NEVERMIND BUYING A GIRL FLOWERS, KIDNAP HER UNEXPECTEDLY INSTEAD! IT WORKED FOR DRACO MALFOY!" _

* * *

The End. Please review if you feel inclined to.


End file.
